Field
This application relates to a template for a tamper resistant box, and a tamper resistant box formed from the template for receiving shreddable documents through a slot in a top of the tamper resistant box.
Background Technology
Individuals, businesses, and organizations often need to discard sensitive or otherwise important data, such as business records, client information, personal information, and various other types of data stored in a physical format rather than digitally. However, without proper safeguards, this information typically ends up in a trash bin or dumpster where it is readily available to anybody who desires to look through these waste containers.
Often, individuals, business, and organizations may rely on document destruction service providers to discard and destroy this information to ensure that it cannot be obtained by others. However, because individuals and businesses often rely on third party shipping services to get the information to the document destruction service providers, safeguards against tampering and other types of unauthorized access to the information is needed.